De confesiones, nervios y flashes
by rb-fuckingbitch
Summary: Después de una charla con su mejor amiga, Naruto decide confesar sus sentimientos a su enamorado. ¿Qué respuesta recibirá del Uchiha-constipado? NaruSasu. Solo entra a leer y dale una jodida oportunidad, después pueden patearme tanto como deseen.
1. Charla

Si Naruto o Sakura fueran de mi propiedad, el primero estaría en mi habitación esperando por mí, y la segunda en una cámara de tortura, y no precisamente esperando por mí.

Advertencia: un poco de OoC. Peligro de muerte por aburrimiento: si, existe, y estás a punto de experimentarlo

* * *

**De confesiones, nervios y flashes.**

* * *

No sabía en qué momento había terminado sentado hablando con su mejor amiga sobre el chico que le gustaba, pero el punto era que ahí estaba.

Sentado en la pequeña pero acogedora sala de su apartamento, Naruto platicaba amenamente con Sákura, quien luego de insistencias, pucheros y amenazas a _su amigo_, había conseguido sacarle al rubio el nombre de la persona que últimamente ocupaba sus pensamientos más de lo que a él le gustaría admitir.

- ¿Y cómo es él? – Preguntó la Haruno, sirviéndose una taza de té y mirando con ojos expectantes a su amigo.

- Bueno… es un poco más alto que yo, su cabello es negro y con un peinado raro, seguramente se echa un kilo de gel todas las mañanas para llevarlo así, tiene ojos negros, muy negros, y… - Su amiga lo interrumpió en plena descripción del muchacho. Si, ya saben de quién hablo.

- No físicamente, baka. Su personalidad-

¿Su personalidad? Hum… bueno, podría decirle que no era un todo-sonrisas, bastante arisco y malhumorado, parecía estar constipado la mayor parte del tiempo. Tampoco era muy hablador, apenas conseguías sacarle dos o tres monosílabos, y el siempre presente _dobe/usuratonkachi_ que él odiaba tanto.

Decidió ir al grano

- Bueno… en términos simples, es un idiota, ttebayo – Dijo para luego tomar su quinto palillo de dango, y llevarse una bolita de dulce a la boca

Sákura lo miró sin entender del todo

- ¿Cómo que "es un idiota, ttebayo"? ¿Por qué lo dices?-

- Bueno, no de esos idiotas con el moco colgando, sino más bien el tipo de idiota que en realidad no lo es, pero actúa como uno, lo que lo convierte indirectamente en un idiota- terminó de explicarse el Uzumaki, confundiendo aún más a la pelirosa - … ¿se entiende lo que qui..-

- No-

- Me parecía- y es que ni él mismo había terminado de entenderse. Se rascó la nuca con su mano derecha, sonriendo ampliamente.

- Bien, puede que sea un idiota pero… estás hasta las manos, ¿verdad?- una sonrisa traviesa surcó el rostro de la Haruno.

- ¿Eh?- Naruto quería hacerse el desentendido, pero sabía que no podría seguir haciéndose el tonto; no con su mejor amiga.

- Ah, no te hagas el idiota, sabes a lo que me refiero. Es más que un calentón, ¿o no?- La pelirosa alzó sus cejas

Naruto se sonrojó.

Y con eso Sakura obtuvo su respuesta

- ¿Q-Que te hace pensar eso, ttebayo? – Se trabó el Uzumaki desviando la mirada

- Oh, nada en especial, sólo la cara de idiota que pones cuando hablas de él, o cómo te brillan los ojos cuando lo describes, o cómo desvías la mirada para que no te atrape, aún cuando ya lo he hecho- Dijo con suficiencia, cruzándose de brazos ante la sorprendida mirada de Naruto.

¿En verdad eran tan evidentes sus sentimientos?

Al parecer sí.

- Y dime… ¿él lo sabe?-

- ¿Saber qué?- Esta vez no se hacía el idiota, no entendía la pregunta

- Si sabe que te gusta, tonto. ¿Se lo has dicho?-

Oh, claro que sí. Le había enviado cinco mariachis a su casa a cantarle mientras le revelaba su amor con una caja de chocolates y rosas sostenidas hacia él.

Sarcasmo mode-on.

- ¡No! ¡Claro que no, ttebayo!- Exclamó sacudiendo sus manos alzadas.

Claro que no, Sasuke no tenía ni idea de cuánto le gustaba su compañía, de cuánto lo pensaba antes de irse a dormir y cuando se levantaba, de qué tan marica se estaba volviendo reflexionando acerca de sus sentimientos y qué demonios hacer con ellos.

- ¿Pues qué estás esperando, baka? – Levantó la voz impaciente la pelirosa, exasperada al ver como por primera vez su amigo posaba de verdad los ojos en alguien, y no activaba como correspondía .

- Hmm, no lo sé ¿tal vez que de indicios de su homosexualidad, ttebayo?- Dijo sarcástico.

Lo último que le faltaba era recibir un puñetazo en toda su cara luego de soltarle un beso de la nada.

Y, mierda, que no le faltaban las ganas.

- ¿Cómo es que no estás enterado de sus preferencias sexuales, idiota? ¿No te pusiste a pensar en eso antes de f ijarte en él?-

¡Pero por supuesto que sí! Lo fichó desde lejos y gritó: ¡Hey, Cupido, fléchame con ese, el de sexualidad indefinida y cara de culo, ttebayo!

Pero es que en verdad no sabía si Sasuke… pateaba para el otro lado. Lo que si pateaba era a todas y cada una de sus fangirls psicópatas que lo seguían constantemente. Eso era un indicio de que no le gustaban las chicas… ¿verdad? De otro modo ya se habría ligado con alguna de sus lindas seguidoras desquiciadas.

Aún así, nada le aseguraba que le gustaran los hombres. Y si así fuera, nada le aseguraba que le gustara _él_.

Estaba en problemas.

- En realidad nunca me habló de ninguna chica o chico en especial, dice que no está interesado en el amor y ese tipo de mierdas – Dijo en tono pensativo y algo desilusionado, citando las palabras del pelinegro.

- Bueno, pues si él no dice nada acerca de sus gustos, hazlo tú- Señaló simplemente, como si le explicara al rubio que 1+1 eran 2 - O trata de sacarle información

- ¿Sacarle información?- ¿Y cómo demonios se supone que haría eso? Con lo cerrado que era Sasuke, ya podía i maginarse a sí mismo apuntándolo con una lámpara en un cuarto oscuro, cuestionándolo al estilo policial.

Luego comenzó a imaginarse apuntándolo con _otra cosa_ en un cuarto oscuro, sin ninguna lámpara… y al estilo policial. Y se golpeó mentalmente para volver su atención a la Haruno, rogando porque no notara su sonrojo producto de sus pensamientos no-debidos.

- Así es, tírale indirectas, hazle preguntas discretas, de seguro así le sacas algo – Aconsejó su amiga guiñándole un ojo.

¿Indirectas dijo? ¿Dedicarle estados en facebook contaba?

Bien, supuso que no.

Luego de media hora más de charlas triviales, Sákura se retiró a las 15:30 pm a su turno en el hospital de Konoha, dejando al rubio en su apartamento pensando en lo que habían hablado.

Tal vez ya era momento de sacar a la luz todos los sentimientos presentes en su interior. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué podía pasar?

* * *

Antes de que me tiren los tomates: si, es un intento de NaruSasu.

Uno o dos caps mas y termina, no sufran.

Merece un review?

_Thanks_, **Gitana meg out**


	2. Besos y flashes

Diría que Naruto y Sasuke son míos, pero probablemente entre el FBI a llevarme a la cárcel y, la verdad, no quiero volver allá.

Continuemos, que acá viene lo interesante, chiquitas

* * *

**De confesiones, nervios y flashes**

* * *

_A fin de cuentas, ¿qué podía pasar?_

De todo. Claramente.

El jueves en la noche, estaba parado en la cocina, sacando dos latas de cervezas de la nevera.

Si, dos.

Una para él, y otra para el pelinegro sentado en su sillón, frente al TV, quien esperaba paciente a que comenzara el partido que había ido a ver a casa del Uzumaki.

Naruto ya se estaba acostumbrando a la sensación incómoda pero a la vez agradable que se generaba en su estómago cuando estaba a solas con Sasuke, pero la sensación de nervios que lo carcomía en ese momento, no era nada agradable.

¿Por qué se sentía así? Fácil, hoy se le declararía.

No importaba si luego no volvía a hablarle, si dejaba de ser su mejor amigo, si los ocho meses que llevaba cumpliendo ese papel se iban a la mierda con su confesión. Ya no podía seguir callando sus sentimientos.

Al principio había pensado que era sólo una confusión, un capricho de sus hormonas. Pero a sus 20 años, estaban bastante controladas como para culparlas, ya no era un adolescente precoz que se calentaba por y con cualquier cosa/persona.

Al tercer mes de conocerlo, comenzó a verlo con otros ojos, sin todavía querer asumirlo. Luego de un tiempo aceptó que le atraía. Los meses pasaron, los sentimientos crecieron, y su inseguridad y desesperación también.

Y es que, de todas las personas de las que podría enamorarse, tenía que ser de su frívolo, orgulloso, y vengativo mejor amigo.

Si, vengativo. Todavía recordaba la paliza que le había dado el Uchiha por perder los auriculares de su mp3, y el baldazo de agua fría con el que lo despertó para ir a la universidad una vez, devolviéndole con la misma moneda el favor que le había hecho la semana anterior.

Se resignó a aceptar y enfrentar sus sentimientos.

Uzumaki Naruto no se escapaba de nada, nada le daba miedo miedo.

Y si a Uzumaki Naruto algo le daba miedo, no corría de eso, sino hacia eso, y lo golpeaba.

Y si a Uzumaki Naruto no le respondían las piernas para caminar al maldito sofá, no era por miedo. Era por… por…

Bien, si, tenía miedo.

Qué va, tragó saliva con fuerza y se sentó al lado de Sasuke, lo más cerca posible sin invadir el "espacio personal" del pelinegro, ofreciéndole una cerveza.

Este la tomó, la abrió, y le dio un trago. Un pequeño hilo de cerveza se escapó por la comisura de su labio, y Naruto estuvo tentado de quitarlo con su mano… o con su boca propia.

- ¿Qué miras, usuratonkachi?- preguntó siempre amable el Uchiha, notando cómo el rubio se le había quedado viendo, limpiando el líquido de su barbilla.

- Lo inútil que eres hasta para tomar una cerveza, teme- lo molestó fingiendo indiferencia Naruto, abriendo su lata y dando un largo sorbo, para ver si con eso se calmaban sus nervios.

- Hmp, mira quién habla de inútil, dobe-

Que no me digas dobe, joder!- dijo el Uzumaki alzando un puño, al tiempo que Sasuke lo ignoraba y cambiaba de canal hasta llegar al de deportes, donde en unos minutos se transmitiría el partido.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio, incómodo para el rubio, y común para el pelinegro, mientras en la pantalla se enfocaban ambas tribunas de los dos equipos de futboll. Cuando los veintidós jugadores entraron a la cancha para comenzar a jugar, y el pitido del silbato se escuchó, repentinamente el televisor se apagó, seguido de todas las luces del departamento.

- Tienes que estar bromeando – susurró un molesto Sasuke echándose la mano a la frente

- Agh, joder, ¡no puede estar pasando esto!- se escuchó la queja de una voz algo más chillona

- ¿Problemas para pagar la cuenta de la luz, usuratonkachi?-

La voz de Sasuke se escuchó burlona, un poco más cerca que antes, para sorpresa de Naruto.

- Cierra el pico, idiota, es un corto circuito general del edificio- Dijo Naruto molesto, intentando pararse para ver qué rayos pasaba, pero una mano sobre su pecho lo empujó con fuerza, para volverlo a sentar

De repente sintió cómo algo, más bien alguien, se subía en su regazo. Una respiración se mezcló con la suya, para luego desviarse a su cuello y oído, causándole un escalofrío.

- ¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda? Porque yo podría prestártela- escuchó la voz de Sasuke en su oído, erizándole el vello de la nuca, seguido de una mordida en el lóbulo de su oreja.

- T-Teme, q-qué demonios haces, ttebayo!- Susurró atónito Naruto, poniendo las manos en el pecho del Uchiha, intentando apartarlo.

Su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho.

Sasuke no respondió, sino que comenzó a dejar ligeros besos en el cuello del Uzumaki, sacándole a este último varios suspiros, tanto de sorpresa como de placer. Los besos fueron trasladándose de su cuello a su barbilla, y de su barbilla a la comisura de sus labios.

Naruto se había quedado sin habla, dejando de presionar con sus manos el pecho de Sasuke en un intento por apartarlo y preguntarle qué carajos estaba haciendo, para colgarlas en el cuello de este y enredarlas en su sedoso y despeinado cabello, entregándose a las caricias que sus manos comenzaban a regalarle a su torso.

De repente, sintió el aliento de Sasuke mezclándose con el suyo propio, pero sin tocarse aún las bocas. Como si él estuviese esperando su aprobación para cortar el espacio que los separaba.

Naruto no pudo más, y, sin poder evitar la tentación que ese cálido aliento le provocaba, terminó con los pocos centímetros que separaban sus labios de los del Uchiha, para devorarlos en un apasionado y ansiado beso.

Sasuke no se quedó atrás, probando los labios del rubio con frenesí, pasando su lengua por el inferior antes de entrecruzarla con la del Uzumaki, que soltó un jadeo por la sorpresa y el placer.

Sus bocas batallaron unos minutos entre ellas, al igual que sus dueños, buscando marcar quién dominaba a quién.

El beso concluyó un tiempo después, por falta de aire, entre respiraciones agitadas, dos frentes juntas y caricias en las mejillas de cada uno que el otro le proporcionaba.

En ese momento, la luz volvió, dejando ver a un sonrojado y agitado Naruto, y a un siempre impasible rostro blanquecino, cuyos ojos brillaban con deseo y algo más que el rubio no supo descifrar.

Y, obviamente, la siempre presente y sexy sonrisa de prepotencia.

Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, Naruto todavía sorprendido, y Sasuke como si ese beso no hubiera sido el primero… ni fuera a ser el último.

Cuando Naruto entreabrió sus labios dispuesto a preguntarle qué había sido todo eso, una repentina luz los cegó a ambos.

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente, Naruto no podía creer lo que veía.

Allí, a unos pasos del sillón, con sus ojos jade brillantes y su sonrisa más amplia, estaba parada Sakura, con una cámara en sus manos.

- ¿Sa-sakura-chan?- Preguntó anonadado el rubio. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo la Haruno allí?

Y lo más importante, ¿cómo había entrado sin que ni él ni Sasuke se dieran cuenta?

- Qué tal, Naruto- Saludo alzando su mano y sonriendo, como si no se hubiera materializado de la nada a las 9:00 de la noche en su departamento, con una cámara en sus manos y con una miradita de: _acabo de verte besándote con tu novio, pillin._

Oh.

Mierda.

Sakura estaba ahí.

Sasuke seguía encima suyo, mirando a la Haruno con cara de: _quién carajos eres y por qué nos estás fotografiando._

Sus pensamientos no tardaron en materializarse

- ¿Quién rayos es esta?- le preguntó el pelinegro al rubio señalando a Sakura, sin bajarse de encima suyo

La cara del Uzumaki era un poema.

Como si fuera posible, su rostro se tornó aún más rojo, y su garganta aún más muda.

La Haruno respondió por él.

- "Esta" es la mejor amiga del muchacho que tienes entre tus piernas – _joder, eso no había sonado del todo bien_.

Ignoró eso, para sostenerle la mirada irritada al Uchiha, analizándolo con ojo de águila, como si buscara algún error en él.

- Sasuke – dijo Naruto, recuperando la voz y el sentido del habla- Ella es Sakura, mi mejor amiga. Sakura, el es Sasuke, mi…- y se calló

¿Qué demonios se suponía que era?

Y es que, después de ese beso, no podría llamarlo amigo, ¿verdad?

- Su novio- continuó la frase el pelinegro, mirándola ceñudo, para sorpresa de los otros dos presentes. El rubio giró tan rápido su cuello hacia él que podría habérselo quebrado tranquilamente.

Sakura le sonrió a él, luego a Naruto, y luego a ambos. Con que al fin se le había declarado.

Y al parecer le había ido bien.

La cara de Naruto era, nuevamente, un poema. Un poema muy rojo.

- Con que al fin te le declaraste – Se dirigió Sakura a Naruto, quien automáticamente, ante la mirada curiosa de Sasuke, negó con las manos en alto, y con una mirada de: _¡cállate maldita sea, que no le dije nada, joder!_

- ¿Declararse?- Preguntó el pelinegro confundido, aunque su rostro a penas y gesticulaba esa emoción.

- Ugh, metí la pata, ¿verdad?- Reaccionó tarde la pelirosa, sonriendo ante la mirada asesina del rubio – Bueno… supongo que tienen algo importante de que hablar, así que me retiro – Dijo mientras se aproximaba apresurada a la puerta, pero una voz la detuvo

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, ttebayo? ¡Explícame como rayos entraste sin que nos diéramos cuenta! – Exigió Naruto

- Bueno… no es como si fueran a darse cuenta de todos modos, estaban bastante entretenidos- molestó divertida al rubio, cuyo rostro adquirió, de nuevo, un tono carmín. Sasuke sólo se limitó a desviar la mirada y bufar- Pero la puerta de entrada estaba entre abierta, y como vine a visitar a Ino, pasé por aquí y decidí visitarte- Dijo sonriendo, señalando hacia la pared, que dividía el apartamento del Uzumaki, de el de la rubia mejor amiga de Sakura, quien vivía en su mismo edificio.

- Ajá, ¿y la cámara de dónde salió?- le dirigió la palabra Sasuke por segunda vez en la noche, bastante irritado a esta altura con la presencia de la pelirosa. Joder, que había interrumpido su momento con Naruto!

- Sólo estaba en la mesita al lado de la puerta, y la tomé para sacarles una foto. No pude resistirme, ¡se veían tan tiernos!- Dijo soñadora Sakura, al tiempo que les sonreía como la idiota amiga entrometida que era.

Naruto volvió a sonrojarse, y Sasuke dejó que una gota de sudor recorriera su frente, con su mejor cara de poker.

- Bueno, creo que necesitan estar a solas, así que los dejaré con lo suyo. Pasaré mañana a molestarte, Naruto-kun, ¡adiós!- Dijo mientras dejaba la cámara nuevamente en la mesita y salía disparada por la puerta, sin darle tiempo al rubio de recriminar.

_¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar aquí?_ Se preguntó el Uzumaki al tiempo que veía desaparecer a su amiga, y se giraba a ver a Sasuke, que aún encima suyo, lo miraba expectante

- ¿Q-Qué me miras, teme?- Preguntó el rubio desviando la mirada

- ¿Qué quería decir tu amiga con "ya te le declaraste"?- Preguntó Sasuke. Joder, al parecer no lo había pasado por alto.

Silencio por parte del rubio.

Bufido por parte del Uchiha, que tomó la barbilla del Uzumaki y lo obligó a mirarlo directo a los ojos

- Mira, usuratonkachi, no soy idiota. Apostaría quinientos envases de ramen a que tienes algo qué decirme- le dijo impaciente, sosteniendo su mirada

- Eso es mucho ramen, ttebayo- acotó el rubio, tratando de hacerse el desentendido

- Naruto…- Sasuke estaba perdiendo la paciencia

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo algo que decirte, teme?- le dijo ceñudo el Uzumaki. Si, el idiota estaba perdiendo la oportunidad perfecta de decirle lo que sentía. Se estaba acojonando a último momento. Pero no es como si sus nervios y su garganta seca lo ayudasen a hablar

- Hum, no lo sé, tal vez que hace una semana te comportas raro (más de lo normal) , preguntas estupideces (más de lo normal), me evitas en los pasillos (algo que no es normal, porque siempre te me lanzas tú encima), y estás que no dejas de llenarme el inicio de facebook con estados cursis (algo que, definitivamente, no es normal). ¿Tengo que seguir?-

Mierda, se había dado cuenta de su comportamiento. Y, hey! ¿Qué tenían de malo sus estados?

En fin, era momento de soltarlo todo, a fin de cuentas, Sasuke lo había besado. Tenía que sentir algo por él si lo había hecho. ¿Verdad?

- Teme… yo… tu…- Y, nuevamente, balbuceaba como un idiota, como las otras tres veces de la semana que había intentado encararlo

- El, nosotros, vosotros. Sí, me alegra saber que te sabes los pronombres, usuratonkachi. Pero dime de una jodida vez qué coño es lo que te pasa- Exigió ya perdiendo la paciencia.

- Bueno… tu… ¿por qué me besaste hace un rato?-

Sasuke bufó

- Cómo que ¿"por qué"? Porque quise, dobe. ¿Es que no te gustó?- Lo último lo dijo con su tan característica sonrisa de prepotencia, pero, en verdad, quería saber qué pensaba el rubio sobre ese beso.

Lo había besado, si. Lo había hecho porque quería, porque hacía mucho que los labios del rubio lo llamaban, pidiendo que los acariciara como lo había hecho.

Porque, desde hacia varios meses, Naruto había comenzado a ocupar sus pensamientos, y su corazón, y no precisamente como un amigo.

Y necesitaba escuchar que al dobe le pasaba lo mismo.

- Yo… si- Musitó Naruto, desviando la mirada y tomando el color de un tomate.

Y a Sasuke le encantaban los tomates.

- ¿Si qué, dobe?- Preguntó Sasuke, sabiendo a qué se refería, pero sólo para cabrearlo un poco

- Que si me gustó- Soltó Naruto rápidamente, para luego mirarlo a los ojos y continuar – Tú me gustas, Sasuke

Ahora sí, la cara del Uchiha era todo un poema, que pronto se recompuso, mostrando de nuevo esa sonrisa ladeada, haciendo derretir al rubio, que seguía debajo de él.

- ¿Ah sí?- Preguntó el pelinegro juntando su frente con la del rubio, procurando que el contacto visual no se rompiera

- Si- Los ojos de Naruto se desviaban desde los de Sasuke hacia los labios de este, entrecerrándose al sentir su aliento chocando suavemente contra su boca, incitándolo a probar ese dulce y adictivo pedacito de piel de nuevo.

Era hora de que lo dijeras, usuratonkachi- Susurró el Uchiha antes de volver a besarlo, impidiendo que el rubio protestara por el sobrenombre que le asignaba.

Naruto inmediatamente rodeó el cuello del pelinegro, atrayéndolo más hacia él.

El beso fue suave, cálido, lento, como si sus bocas se estuvieran reconociendo.

Eso fue al principio.

Conforme pasaban los segundos, los jadeos y suspiros no se hicieron esperar.

Los besos, ahora más desesperados y pasionales, fueron bajando por cuello y clavícula. El sillón, ahora era remplazado por la cómoda cama de la habitación del Uzumaki, y la ropa sustituida por la piel.

El importante quilombo en la habitación del rubio, fue testigo de lo que pasó el resto de la noche en esa cama… luego en la pared… luego en la ducha… en fin, en todo el maldito departamento.

* * *

No me violen por dejarlo acá, esto continua, ttebayo!

**Jiyu-K.U.I**: Que si me caíste bien? Carajo, si. Yo también estoy, a las 5:11 de la mañana; jueves, escribiendo esto. Somos chicas malas viciando en la pc a escondidas de nuestras mamis, oh sí.

Espero que te haya gustado, y no, no voy a poner ninguna jodida dedicatoria cursi; me empalaga. Amame por publicar el segundo, y arráncate los pelos esperando el tercero, que será de lo mas cursi, para que te empaches.

**KataristikA**: me alegra que te haya gustado! Acá está la no-respuesta de Sasuke. Digo _no _porque el constipado no dejó ni hablar a Naruto antes de abalanzarse sobre él.

Y nada, básicamente eso. Si quieren el próximo capítulo publicado, dejen un review al terminar de leer esta zarta de pelotudeces. Kukuku, ya me puse en mafiosa chantajeándolas.

Saludos intergalácticos, _Gitana Meg Out_


	3. Su dobe

Disclaimer: no, no son míos, lo sé, lo saben, lo sabemos

Advertencia: mucho OoC. Oh si, saquémosle a Sasuke el palo que tiene incrustado en el orto, por esta vez.

* * *

**De confesiones, nervios y flashes.**

* * *

El azabache fue el primero en abrir sus ojos, cegado por la luz de un brillante sol que se colaba por las persianas de la ventana.

Eran las 10:00 am. Debería haber salido hacia la universidad con el idiota que estaba a su lado hacía tres horas. No le importaba.

No mientras tuviera esa rubia cabellera descansando sobre su pecho.

Con una sonrisa, observó el apaciguado rostro (algo no-muy-frecuente) del Uzumaki.

Las largas pestañas descansando sobre sus mejillas, la respingona nariz que se fruncía de vez en cuando en sus sueños, y su boca. Su atención fue a parar principalmente a su boca.

Y a los ronquidos que salían de esta.

Negando con la cabeza, salió de la cama con cuidado, procurando no despertar al rubio con el movimiento.

Qué va, ni con una orquesta en su oreja se despertaría ese vago.

Si había algo que amaba en la vida, era dormir.

Luego del ramen, claro.

Se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha. Se metió en la bañera y dejó que el agua corriera por su cuerpo, limpiando los rastros de sudor sobre su piel.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior asaltaron su mente

**FB***

_- Te amo- susurró jadeante Naruto, bajando de la cumbre del éxtasis alcanzada recientemente_

_Sasuke lo besó en respuesta. Un beso tierno, suave, que expresaba lo que él no podía con palabras, al no estar acostumbrado a pronunciarlas._

_Se separó, a regañadientes, de los labios del rubio, para observar su rostro de cerca._

_Se permitió perderse en esos ojos azules, más brillantes que de costumbre. Se permitió sentir el cálido aliento del muchacho sobre su rostro, resistiendo la tentación de besarlo nuevamente. Se permitió acariciar con su mano su mejilla, y parte de su cuello, donde podía sentir el claro y acelerado latido de su corazón._

_Se permitió besarlo nuevamente, transmitiéndole el incondicional amor y agradecimiento que sentía._

_Amor, porque amaba todas y cada una de las estupideces que hacía y decía. _

_Sus pucheros cuando no se le cumplía un capricho, la determinación en sus ojos cuando se disponía a lograr algo, lo jodidamente difícil de tratar que era su carácter, la manera en que se ruborizaba y fingía molestia para disimular su vergüenza. Todo, amaba todo de él._

_Y agradecimiento. Porque estaba entera y eternamente agradecido por haberle devuelto a su monótona vida el sentido que había perdido con la muerte de sus padres y hermano mayor. _

_Agradecido por haberle regalado un poco de esa luz que irradiaba sin siquiera notarlo. _

_Agradecido por haberle sacado a sus casi siempre callados labios una sonrisa._

_Agradecido por estar entregándose en cuerpo y alma a él, y sólo a él._

_Dejó un último y corto beso en sus labios, antes de acomodarse a su lado, dejando que el rubio lo abrazara por la cintura y se durmiera en su pecho. _

_Una sensación de felicidad casi asfixiante y plena llenaba ese lugar ahora. Se sentía completo, se sentía en casa._

_Si, Naruto lo hacía sentir en casa._

_Con una sonrisa en sus labios, Sasuke cerró los ojos y se durmió._

**FB***

¿Cómo había pasado? No tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Un día Lunes sale de su casa con su siempre agradable cara de culo hacia la universidad, para volver con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro, producto de haber cabreado durante toda la mañana a su nuevo compañero rubio.

Sin darse cuenta, sin querer, se había acercado a Naruto, y había dejado que él se acercara también. Compartiendo historias, secretos, miradas, risas (más por parte del rubio que por él, obviamente), y varias cagadas a trompadas (por parte de los dos, obviamente).

Naruto se había colado por debajo de esa fría capa de hielo que cubría su corazón, para ganarse un lugar en él y calentarlo, haciendo que volviera a latir.

Y ahora, saliendo de la ducha con otra de sus estúpidas sonrisas provocadas siempre que pensaba en él, se encontraba con un adormilado usuratonkachi, vistiendo sólo el pantalón del pijama y refregándose los ojos con su mano mientras cubría vagamente con la otra un bostezo.

Al divisar al azabache, una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios.

Se acercó a Sasuke y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, murmurando con voz ronca un "buenos días", antes de darse vuelta hacia el lavabo para cepillarse los dientes, mascullando un inentendible "qué hora es".

- Las 11 – dijo sin más el moreno, terminando de secar con la toalla sus húmedos cabellos

Naruto escupió brutalmente el agua de su boca

- ¡¿Queeeee?- Gritó mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos

- Joder, dobe, no grites desde tan temprano- Gruñó Sasuke

- ¡Pero no puede ser tan tarde, me quedé dormido, ttebayo! ¡Falté a clases, ttebayo! - Ignoró el gruñido del Uchiha, dirigiéndose a su habitación para verificar la hora. Efectivamente, se había quedado dormido

- Tsk, qué va, usuratonkachi, cálmate, no es como si hicieras mucho en clases- Tal vez era muy temprano para empezar a cabrearlo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la desesperación y el enojo en los ojos del rubio

- ¡Que dejes de llamarme así, teme! ¿Y por qué estás tan tranquilo, eh? ¡Tú también faltaste, ttebayo!- Naruto lo señaló acusatoriamente con el dedo

- Hmp, no me importa faltar una vez a clases si puedo quedarme en la cama contigo, dobe- Se acercó y lo abrazó por la cintura, sonriendo prepotente al ver como su ahora novio se ruborizaba y mascullaba algo sobre temes irresponsables a la vez que bajaba la mirada.

Naruto suspiró – No importa, vamos a desayunar, ¡tengo hambre, ttebayo!- tomó de la mano al Uchiha, arrastrándolo a la cocina

_Cuándo no _pensó el azabache rodando los ojos. El estómago de su novio era un pozo sin fondo.

Si, no podía dejar de denominarlo así. Su novio.

Novio.

Suyo.

De nadie más.

Pensó que podría acostumbrarse a eso. Despertarse a su lado, besar sus labios, escuchar su ronco "buenos días", cabrearlo desde temprano, desayunar junto a él, estudiar junto a él. Vivir junto a él.

Claro, debería establecer ciertas reglas sobre el orden y limpieza de las habitaciones, además de arreglar su insana obsesión con el ramen, y ese irritante "ttebayo", pero esos eran temas secundarios.

Observó, sorbiendo su café, cómo el rubio intentaba hablar y masticar al mismo tiempo. Era un dobe bruto.

Qué va, al fin y al cabo, era _su dobe bruto._

* * *

**Awwwwww, soy una mariquita, si si.**

**Me rompí el culo (que no tengo) tratando de hacer un final digno de los otros dos capítulos. Espero que no me cuelguen o me quemen en la hoguera, es todo lo que mi atrofiado cerebro puede dar.**

**Y nada, con esto concluye la.. historieta? O lo que sea que haya sido esto. Espero que les haya gustado, bitches.**

**¡**_Adeu_**! **~


End file.
